Flaws in Flatline and Dimension Cross Drama
by Shevy B
Summary: What if the Doctor did not use up all of the energy absorbed from the 2D figures in Flatline? What if he could use that energy to travel to another dimension. What if the TARDIS could take him to see Rose again?
1. Chapter 1: Domestics and Old Friends

**Flaws in Flatline and Dimension Cross Drama**

 **Chapter One:**

 **Domestics and Old Friends**

"Don't forget 'bout your bookbag!" Rose called after a small boy. The boy ran back to his mum and grabbed the outstretched offering of a grey backpack. Snatching the bag the boy turned to run away, but before he could his mum had planted a huge wet kiss on his cheek.

"MUM!" The boy shouted in horror.

"Have a fun day at school, Mickey!" Rose called after the boy.

The boy stuck his tongue out at his mum, in return Rose stuck her tongue out at him. The young boy turned and clambered onto the schoolbus. Rose waited until the bus was out of sight and then headed back home.

It had been ten years since the Doctor had dropped her off in Pete's world and abandoned her with the metacrisis version of himself. Needless to say, Rose had been furious. Here she was, stuck in a alternate dimension with the Doctor who was not actually the Doctor. A man who had the same memories, but only one heart. For a few months Rose resented the Not-the-Doctor because of what the Timelord Doctor had done in leaving her here with this Not-the-Doctor. It took all her self control not to throw herself at the Not-the-Doctor like she had done and Bad Wolf Bay; however, human nature eventually won out, and she began to forgive her Human-Timelord for something he did not actually do.

They were married a year after they landed in Pete's World.

Rose walked into her tiny suburban home, very _domestic_ , as the the Doctor called it. They had bought it right after they got married, despite Jackie's protests that they were welcome at the Powell estate any time. They could stay there forever, even! Pete had been glad to get them out of the house. The Doctor had taken to bringing his toys, from the remains of Torchwood, home, resulting in fires, minor explosions, and on one occasion the ice box getting filled with boiling water.

Although the exterior appearance of Rose's house was normal, the inside had taken a tole on its normality when the Doctor moved in.

The Doctor had insisted on doing all home improvements himself, so any wall that needed repainting was his handy work. It was not the fact that he was bad at painting, it was the fact that he seemed to go to the home improvement stores and buy all of their 'oops' paints. Vivid neon colors were the least of the wall's concern, however, as the Doctor liked to hang up about any piece of paper that got in his way of his work on the walls. Thousands of tacks held up Mickey's preschool drawings, Rose's doodles, and the Doctor's blueprints to a thousand unnamed inventions that he could not make without this piece or that part that was entire planets away.

Maybe one day their TARDIS would be strong enough to handle space flight, but it was still too young.

The furniture was a variety of pink (which the Doctor hated and Rose loved) and antiques (which the Doctor loved and Rose hated) creating a interior designer's nightmare.

"Rose! Roooooose! Rosie Rose Rose Rose! ROSE!" the Doctor screamed from the kitchen.

Rose sighed. Whenever the Doctor did not come bounding up to her when she walked in the door meant that he either was deep in concentration or that he had gotten stuck in something. Probably stuck in something because he was yelling for her.

Sure enough, the latter was true.

The Doctor had his head stuck in Harriet's highchair. The baby was crawling around on the floor playing with what looked like gravy that had spilled on the floor.

"Rose!" The Doctor cried in relief, "Thank Rassilon that you're here. I was feeding Harriet when I went to get a banana, because everything's better with a bannana. Did I tell you about that one time where I saved an entire planet with nothing but a banana? Weeeell, I say nothing but a banana, what I really mean is with nothing but my banana and the TARDIS, weeeell and my Sonic. And if we're getting specific it was actually only the banana _peel_ -"

Rose scooped up Harriet and whipped off her face as the Doctor was rambling. Putting Harriet in the Pack and Play, Rose stopped the Doctor's ramblings by asking, "Why on earth is your head stuck in Harriet's highchair?"

"This? I've had my head stuck in worse. I might just need a little assistants getting myself out, though. You see the little buckle that kept Harriet in the high chair broke and I was trying to fix it. But, you see, I stood up and slipped on this gravy that I might have spilled a few minutes back and fell headfirst into the high chair."

Rose could not help it, she cracked up laughing.

"Oi! Not funny!" the Doctor said sounding quite a bit like Donna, "This isn't funny! Stop it! Oi!"

Rose finally regained her composer and yanked the Doctor's head free from the high chair.

"Ow! Owies! Ow ow ow ow OW!" the Doctor screamed, "You could have done that gentler!"

"Where's the fun in that?" Rose asked goofily. At the hurt puppy dog expression the Doctor gave her Rose leaned in and gave his lips a quick peck, "Does that make up for it?" she joked.

"Hmmm," the Doctor smiled teasingly, "Problem is my injury is on my neck, and to properly make a wound feel better, I believe you have to kiss the area that hurts!"

Rose gave him a small whack on the shoulder, "Don't be so optimistic!"

Feining that the slap to his shoulder hurt he called after Rose as she left the room, "Now you have to kiss my shoulder, too!"

Rose smiled to herself as she took out some of Harriet's favorite toys and let her play on the floor with them.

Rose and the Doctor had argued over what they were going to name their children. The Doctor had suggested crazy intergalactical names, like Suzamsiprus or Luzsumanato. Rose had argued they should name their children after friends that were in other universes or dead, so that they could remember them. Their first child had been named after Mickey (" _Why are we naming our child after Mickey the Idiot?" "Because he was our friend!" "I still say-" "We are NOT naming our child Luzsumanato!" "But-" "NO!"_ ) and the second after Harriet Jones (" _You gotta name the last one. My turn now!" "We are not naming her Suzamsiprus!" "Why not?" "Cos it sounds like a disease, Doctor!"_ ).

"ROOOOOOOOSE!" the Doctor screamed from their bedroom upstairs, "WHERE'S MY TIE?"

"WHICH ONE?" Rose asked.

"THE ONE WITH THE SALT AND PEPPER SHAKERS THAT LOOK LIKE DALEKS!"

"I THREW IT OUT!" Rose screamed up to him.

Suddenly the Doctor was standing in front of her wearing his usual mismatched outfit, "What!?" he sputtered.

"I threw it out," Rose said, "It was hideous. _And_ I threw out the ones with bananas on it."

"You didn't!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Yes I did!" Rose countered, "You'll have to wear one of your normal ties to Torchwood today."

"Rose Tyler!" the Doctor lectured, "I NEVER wear anything normal! I've told you what my past selves have worn!"

"Oh stop it," Rose tossed him his briefcase, "I didn't throw them out, just tossed 'em in the wash."

"Oh good!" the Doctor sighed in relief. I was afraid for a minute."

He leaned down to brush his lips against her cheek and said, "I'm off then!"

"Bye!" Rose called after him. Sighing after he had left, "Wow he does like his ties. I'll have to go through the trash and see if I can find them. They'll _definitely_ throw them in the wash after that. I better clean up the gravy in the kitchen..." She muttered to Harriet.

Rose began mopping up the mess when the unmistakable sound of the TARDIS filled her ears. She stood stock still. How could it be? TARDIS Jr. would not be ready to fly for a few more years!

"Ack!" A lady's voice called from in Rose's pantry, "Where are we? Are we still in Bristol?"

"I... don't think so. It seems to be your everyday, suburban, boring cupboard," Another voice said from _inside her pantry_. This seemed to belong to a older male with a scottish accsent, "Very, _domestic_."

"Well, can you take me home?" the lady demanded, "I have to see Danny-" the lady began to say when the scottish voice cut her off.

"Oh, that's right. PE."

"He's a math teacher!"

"He's a soldier!"

"There's nothing wrong with that!"

"Yes there is! He may have killed someone in battle!"

"You've killed people!"

"That's different, Clara!"

Rose was freaking out. People. In her pantry talking about murder. Oh. My. God.

Rose grappled for a knife and held it in front of her. "Get out of there!" she said pointing the knife at the pantry door, "I'm warnin' ya! I'm armed!"

"See Doctor! We've upset someone's home! Did you even pass your driving test?"

"D-Doctor?" Rose asked. The pantry door remained shut. The sound of the TARDIS... Could it be? If it was, how could he be here?

The cupboard door was pushed opened and revealed a short lady with a round face and medium length brown hair, but next to her was a tall man wearing a plain black suit jacket and a white shirt. He had windswept gray hair and a receding hairline. Rose knew it was him though when she looked into his eyes. The age and wisdom, knowledge and sadness overwhelmed her.

"D-Doctor!" Rose exclaimed stammering.

"Rose," the Doctor said in a breathy Scottish voice. Rose flung the knife down on the counter and ran into her old friend's arms and embraced him.

"Rose this body," the Doctor said as Rose began to cry in his shoulder, "Not exactly the hugging type."

That just made Rose squeeze harder.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **A\N: U like? Reviews make me write!**

 **Hahaha that rhymed!**


	2. Chapter 2: Old Friends, New Face

**A\N: This is my first time writing for the 12th Doctor! I hope I portrayed him ok... At first I looked at my work and thought.** _ **This is crap**_ **... But then I started reading 12's line in the 12th Doctor's voice and it seemed semi-ok... Anyways, ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Old Friends, New Face**

"Rose!" The Doctor flailed under her tight grip, "Choking!"

Rose released the Doctor, "But how...?" Rose trailed off leaving the question hanging in the air. How had he gotten here? The walls of the universe were sealed, right?

"I'm sorry," the lady next to the Doctor said, "But do you two know each other?"

"Of course not Clara," the Doctor said sarcastically, "People just randomly hug me when I break into their house. Of course I know her."

"Rose," Rose introduced herself to the Doctor's companion.

"Clara," the lady said shaking Rose's hand in a very formal way.

"I'm sure you've heard 'bout me," Rose said proudly.

"Well, no," Clara said being reminded much about the time she met River Song, "I sorta remember you from this, um, mishap with the Doctor visiting his grave and me having to jump into his timestream to save him. But other then that, not particularly."

The Doctor was ignoring the girls talking and was instead taking readings from his sonic screwdriver (' _A new one'_ Rose noted looking at the green screwdriver).

"Not once?" Rose asked crestfallen.

"We've always been busy running from something," Clara shrugged.

"Oh yeah?" Rose asked, "I bet I did more runnin' than you did! He took me places you can't even imagine! I was his _companion_."

"Funny," Clara said coldly, "that's what he calls me too."

Rose balled up her fists in fury but the Doctor brought her thoughts away from how much she hated this prissy, stuck up, mishap with the Doctor's timestream jerk. Of course he would mention her! This Clara girl probably wasn't listening properly.

"Stay away you tiny human!" The Doctor yelled from the living room.

Rose ran to the living room to find the Doctor having his finger practically sucked off by Harriet.

"Rose! Do something to restrain this small human!"

"Awww," Rose grinned cockily, "She recognizes daddy!"

"What?!" Clara screeched, "Daddy?!"

The Doctor pulled his finger free from Harriet's lips, "Sorry," Rose said, "She's teething."

"Teething is no excuse to bite a perfectly innocent Timelord! That's the problem with you humans: you prey on the innocent-"

"What do you mean 'Daddy'?" Clara asked cutting off the Doctor's ranting.

"Oh," Rose sighed feigning innocence, "It _means_ that the Doctor married me, _and_ we had two kids. This is Harriete, our youngest."

If Clara's eyes got any wider then they would pop out of his head, "THIS IS THE SECOND WIFE YOU HAVEN'T TOLD ME ABOUT!" She screeched.

"You didn't know?" Rose asked, "Well I suppose he didn't even know he was married to me. Problems with falling in love with only a half-Doctor... But I was sure you would know about his _Galifreyan_ wife."

Clara spluttered, "You had a Gallifreyan WIFE!"

"Yes, Clara. I'm over two thousand years old. I've had a few wives," the Doctor said nonchalantly.

"I don't care that you have had multiple wives," Clara said, "I care that you _didn't tell me_!"

"Oh, like your any better, Clara! You don't tell Danny about coming on the TARDIS!" The Doctor countered

"Ok," Rose said stepping into the argument, "We've gotta figure out what allowed you to come here, Doctor. Cos shouldn't that rip apart the universe or somethin' like that?"

"I'm confused," Clara said, "You keep talking like the TARDIS can't travel anywhere in the universe. It _can_. Anywhere in time and space, right? So why are you so shocked that we landed here?"

"Because we're not in our Universe, Clara," the Doctor explained, "We're in a parallel dimension. It shouldn't be possible! Unless..."

"Yeah?" Rose asked, "Unless what?"

"Unless I didn't use all the energy from the 2-Dimensional figures!" the Doctor exclaimed, "They came from another universe. Parallel dimension where the laws of nature were different! What if when the TARDIS absorbed all that energy, it allowed the TARDIS to take us here. To Pete's world!"

Clara gasped, "That makes sense! What's Pete's world?" at the same time that Rose said, "2D figures. Huh?"

"Monsters from another universe, Rose. They only had two dimensions! The TARDIS absorbed some of their energy and it must have not been all used up after I blasted the monsters back to where they came from!"

Rose laughed and Clara pouted at being ignored.

"So you were able to fly here!" Rose said hugging the Doctor.

"Rose, not the hugging type!" the Doctor choked as Rose released him, "And I didn't fly here. The TARDIS must have taken over. She knew the extra powers she possessed and took me to the one person I want to see!"

Rose laughed and said, "You've gotta see mum, and Tony, and Mickey will be home from school in a few hours and you can meet him, yeah?"

"Ugh, Rose! The first thing you want to do when I finally see you again is take me to Jackie?"

"She's my _mum_!"

"Yeah doesn't mean she's mine!" the Doctor countered, "And I thought Mickey the idiot was still in the other dimension. And if he made it back he's probably too old for school."

"Shut up," Rose whacked the Doctor playfully on the shoulder, "Mickey's your's and my other child. Course, not actually you, but..."

"We named our child after you _ex-boyfriend_?!" the Doctor asked incredulously, "Not only after your ex-boyfriend, but after someone who was entitled the name Mickey the _Idiot_!"

"Only you called him that," Rose sighed, "And I was not going to let you name the babies. You wanted to give 'em space names or somethin'."

"Still, people don't normally name their children after someone they were in a romantic relationship with."

"You wanted to name him Luzsumanato!"

"Which is a perfectly fine name!"

"No!" Rose cried out.

Clara looked on at the happy pair. Rose... The Doctor had NEVER mentioned her. And here he was acting as if it was no big deal that he had a best friend who got trapped in another dimension...

"Rose!" a voice called from the living room, "Rose! Rosie Rose!"

"Yeah?" Rose called, "Come in the Kitchen Doctor! We got special guests!"

"Ooooh guests!" the Half-Doctor cried out, "Who's over here?"

The Doctor walked into the kitchen and held out his hand to Clara and the older version of himself, "Hello I'm Doctor John Smith, but everyone just calls me the Doctor!"

"Doctor!" The Older Doctor exclaimed vigorously shaking his hand, "I'm so glad to meet you. HUGE fan. Number one fan if you know what I mean!"

"You're not," the Half-Doctor said.

"Slow on the uptake then, huh?" the older Doctor said, "Wow, very skinny. And what tie are you wearing? No fashion sense that regeneration, Clara."

Clara giggled and the Doctor blushed, "Rose here has my two favorite ties in the wash! So I had to settle on my zebra tie. Nothing wrong with zebras. I love myself a good zebra! Did I ever tell you the time I stopped world war ten from starting by riding into battle on a zebra? Weeeell, it was a horse painted like a zebra, but still!"

"I see your past regenerations talk as much as you," Clara smirked.

"He never shuts up," Rose complained.

"Oi!" the Doctors said together.

"You should've seen his last regeneration!" Clara squealed, "He wore a," she paused for dramatic effect, " _Bowtie_!"

"No you didn't!" Rose screeched, "That's, like, worse than the scarf you were telling me about!"

"Nothing wrong with a bowtie!" the older Doctor defended, "My second regeneration wore a bowtie, before I even started calling them cool."

"You can't defend the fez, though," Clara said.

" _FEZ_!?" Rose said. This time it was the Metacrisis Doctor who spoke, "I love fezes! Fezes are cool! Did I tell you about the one time I was out of clean dishes so I used a fez as a bowl? Wonderful bowl it made too! You would have loved a fez bowl! We should get fez bowls for the-"

The Doctor was cut across by Rose leaning in a kissing him. She pressed her lips against his for a second and pulled back and said, "That's the only way to get him to shut his gob."

Clara roared with laughter and both Doctors looked extremely embarrassed. Clara laughed even more at their embarrassment.

"How'd you get here?" The metacrisis Doctor asked, "you can't just pop from one dimension to the other! The walls of the universe have been sealed off!"

"Ah yes," the Doctor explained, "but there was a slight problem that, I resolved," Clara gave a "Humph", "with 2D figures! Creatures from another dimension where the laws of nature are different! I had the brilliant idea to use the creature's powers to charge up the TARDIS-"

" _You_ had the idea?" Clara asked.

"Yes, Clara, I did."

"As far as I remember you were locked in your mini-TARDIS, and I was the one to charge up the TARDIS."

"Clara was filling in for me as the Doctor since I was stuck in the TARDIS," the Doctor amended, "and in her confusion on what to do she got the idea to power up the TARDIS using the 2D creatures' powers. Then I came in and brilliantly saved the day by blasting the monsters back to where they came from."

The younger Doctor's eyes lit up with understanding, "but when you blasted them back to their dimension some of the trans-dimensional energy stayed in the TARDIS!"

"And the TARDIS knew it and took me to the one place I wanted to be."

"With me?" Rose asked.

"With you," the twelfth Doctor confirmed.

Rose did not hesitate before she threw her arms around the Doctor. Who cares if he was not the hugging type?

"Rose!" The Doctor exclaimed, "you're cutting off my blood flow! Which is impressive since I have two hearts!"

 **Reviews make me happy :)**


	3. Chapter 3: New Face, Same Man

**Chapter Three:**

 **New Face, Same Memories**

The Doctor never thought he would be happy to see Jackie. Normally the visits to Jackie when Rose was on the TARDIS took a lot of persuading. Here he was though, saved by Jackie Tyler.

Rose continued to hug him, despite the arguments of not being the hugging type, for hours and hours and- well ok, it was just half a minute. It felt that long! Well, Jackie walked in (without knocking! Did that lady have any respect of personal space?) screaming, "Rose? I just got back from the grocery store and I saw these pears at a great sale, so I got some for you! Don't worry 'bout paying me or anything. It's my present for you!"

At this point Jackie walked into the kitchen, and what a strange sight met her eyes. Rose was hugging a man who was squirming and shouting out "NOT THE HUGGING TYPE!" The Half-Doctor was looking at her like she had murdered a puppy, and a lady she did not know was looking on the whole thing like it was a very enthralling sitcom.

"What's going on in here, eh?" Jackie asked.

Immediately Rose broke her hug with the Doctor and said, "Mum! You won't believe it-"

Rose was cut off by her husband's incredulous voice, "Pears? You brought _pears_ into this household?! Jackie Tyler, you are going to be the death of me."

"Oi, Time Ruler-"

"Time _Lord_ ," the two Doctors corrected.

"Whatever," Jackie said, "Rose likes pears! Who are you to tell her what and what not she is allowed to-"

"You like _pears_?!" the Metacrisis Doctor cried.

"Well, until I met you," Rose said, "I didn't eat a pear since I met you. I sorta lost liking the taste of them."

"But you liked pears at one point?" her husband asked intensly.

"Didn't strike me as much of a problem at what I ate 'fore I got married to you," Rose said.

"Stop the bantering," the Older Doctor said, "I hate bantering."

"He says it all the time," Clara chimed in, "But he happens to _banter_ a lot when he just saved a planet, or when he's trying to figure out an alien's plans-"

"That's a special case," the Doctor said, "Sometimes I need to keep the bad guy's talking so-"

"I don't mean to interrupt," Jackie said cutting off the Doctor's speech.

"Yes you do," the Half-Doctor muttered under his breath.

"Oh look who's talkin' Mr. I-Never-Shut-Up," Jackie countered.

"The bantering!" the Twelfth Doctor cried, "It's getting annoying."

"Yes, well, what's goin' on," Jackie asked, "I don't mean to be rude, but I come in here, Rose's huggin' a man I've never met, the Doctor's glarin' at me like I killed someone-"

"Because you brought pears into this house!" the Doctor protested.

"And you're here flailing around screaming about not liking hugs or somethin'-"

"You're daughter is assaulting me with hugs!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Jackie asked the two people.

"I'm Clara," Clara said.

"And I'm the Doctor," the Older Doctor said.

"No you aren't!" Jackie said.

"Yes I am."

"The Doctor's standin' right there!"

"I'm the Doctor, Jackie, same man, just from another point in time."

"Why d'you look all different. Did you go change your face again?"

"Twice."

"You can't be here!" Jackie said, "You told us that the walls of the universe or somethin' were closed off. There's no Doctor in this universe, you gotta be from the other one!"

"Now you got it."

"How?" Jackie demanded.

"The TARDIS absorbed some trans-dimensional energy from 2-dimensional people," the Doctor explained shortly, "I was able to travel to this dimension."

"There's no such thing as 2D people!" Jackie exclaimed, "You're talkin' rubbish!"

"Jackie, the universe is much bigger and more complex than your tiny human brain can imagine," the Older Doctor sighed.

"Oi!" Jackie cried in protest, "I'll have you know that this tiny human brain got a college degree after we landed in this universe."

"You went to college?" the Older Doctor asked.

"Yes I bloody well did!" Jackie said, "You're looking at a qualified fashion designer!"

The Doctor gave a sarcastic laugh, "Oh, of all the useful professions you could choose from you choose to design fashion?"

"What's wrong with that?" Rose defended her mother.

"Well, if you want to spend your life playing with fabric, nothing," the Older Doctor explained.

"You lay off my job, Time King-" Jackie was cut off by both Doctors screaming, "LORD!"

"Whatever Time Lord," Jackie said, "I don't want to fight."

"Well, finally!" the Older Doctor exclaimed, "Something we can agree on!"

"Who are you, then?" Jackie asked Clara.

"I'm Clara," Clara said, "I travel with the Doctor."

"How many girlfriends do you have?" Jackie asked the Doctor.

"Clara's too short and bossy for me to be dating," the Doctor said simply at the same time the Half-Doctor said: "Jackie! People who I invite onto the TARDIS don't necessarily have to be my girlfriend. I mean, there have been _girls_ who are my friends, but never like _that_. I liked Rose and all, but when she was on the TARDIS she was never my girlfriend. I run around the universe too much to have a relationship like that. _Weeeell_ , I'm assuming all this. Clara might actually be this older version of me's girlfriend, but I seriously doubt it; because that version of me looks a lot older then her, and for humans, age is often a problem. Unless you look young. Because I'm about 870 years older than Rose, and she doesn't seem to have a problem with it. I mean I hope she doesn't. Do you Rose?"

"Do you ever shut up?" Jackie and Clara asked at the same time.

"Never," Rose confirmed, "Once I let him drink coffee, and I swear he didn't shut up for five hours!"

The girls in the room cracked up laughing much to both Doctors dismay.

The laughs were broken by a thump followed by a sharp cry from the living room.

"Harriet!" both the Half-Doctor and Rose exclaimed at the same time.

Both parents raced out of the kitchen to where their baby lay on the floor. Harriet was wailing on the floor even though no injuries were visible.

"Oh you poor baby!" Jackie said joining the party in the living room, "Your irresponsible parents abandoned you in the living room!"

"Mum, could you get the ice pack?" Rose asked kindly rocking Harriet back and forth until her sobs ceased.

"Fascinating," the Twelfth Doctor observed from the kitchen, "How can such a small being make that much noise?"

Jackie raced back into the living room with an ice pack, as soon as the cool surface touched Harriet's skin she began to wail again, "All right," Rose muttered, "No ice pack then..."

Harriet finally stopped screaming and instead gave the occasional sniffle.

"There we go," the Half-Doctor said, "No more crying."

From the depths of the basement a beeping filled the air, "Oh the wash is done," Rose said.

"I'll go unload it," the Metacrisis Doctor offered bounding downstairs.

"Is she OK?" Clara asked gesturing to Harriet.

"Yeah," Rose said, "Harriet is tougher then she looks."

Clara nodded not exactly sure how to continue the conversation. It did not take a genius to figure out that Rose did not exactly like her.

"Rooooooose!" the Half-Doctor cried from the basement, "My ties aren't in the wash!"

Rose did a facepalm, she really did not need to worry about the Doctor finding out she had actually thrown his favorite ties away.

"Let's worry about this later!" Rose called down to her husband.

"You told me they were in the wash!" the Doctor called up hurt.

"I might have actually thrown them away," Rose responded.

In an instant the Doctor had bounded up from the basement waving one of Rose's bras from his hands and screaming, "YOU THREW THEM OUT?"

Rose did another facepalm. She really did not want to deal with the Doctor's loss at this moment, especially not when her husband was waving around one of her undergarments.

"Yes I threw them out! They were awful and disgusting and ugly!" Rose exclaimed, "And what are you doing with my bra?"

Clara snickered as the Doctor deposited the bra downstairs just to come right back upstairs

"What's going on?" Jackie asked as if it what they were arguing about was her business.

"Rose threw my favorite ties out!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Just cos they were ugly!" Rose exclaimed.

"Well let's take a vote on it!" the Doctor decided. This was their way of deciding who was right in an argument. They would call over Pete and Jackie and take a vote. Normally Rose would win these votes since Jackie and Mickey always took Rose's side, Jackie because Rose was her daughter and Mickey because he was afraid of his mum. That would leave the Doctor and Pete outnumbered most of the time.

"Seems like a good way to settle this," Rose said, "All in favor of me throwing those awful ties out say 'I'!"

Clara, Jackie, and Rose all said "I", "Those in favor of the Doctor say 'I'!" Rose called out again.

"I!" Both Doctor's exclaimed.

"Sorry," Rose said, "You've been outnumbered."

The three women high fived each other and Clara screamed, "GIRL POWER!"

Rose allowed herself a split second thought that maybe the Doctor's new companion was not that bad.

 **More reviews would make for a good start of 2016!**


	4. Chapter 4: Same Man, Just Older

**A/N: I'm sorry in the delay of updates. I planned on updating two days ago, but life got in the way. Sadly, life has a habit of doing that... I finished editing this at a swim meet on my phone, so there may be some grammer flaws. Without further ado (that is if you're still reading this author's note), here's the chapter!**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Same Man, Just Older**

"That's not fair!" the Half-Doctor argued.

"It's fair," Clara argued, "We took a vote."

The Metacrisis Doctor was about to argue more when his cellphone rang.

"This isn't over," he said before answering his phone.

"Hello? ... The Sontaran? ... That _is_ bad. ... Hmm... Yep... I'll be there in a few minutes... Bye!" the Doctor hung up and turned to Rose, "Emergency at work. The Sontaran got loose and may or may not be prank calling the President right now."

"Kay," Rose agreed, "But you gotta tell me the full story when you get home."

"Course I will!" the Doctor exclaimed distractedly pulling on his coat and shoving his feet into his shoes.

"Bye!" Rose called to the Doctor.

"Where does he work?" Clara asked.

"Torchwood," Rose explained, "It's sorta a alien investigation company. The one in my, well, your universe was corrupt, but in this universe Torchwood has been rebuilt and now protects London from extra-terrestrial things."

"What was it about a Sontaran?" the Doctor asked.

"Torchwood has had one for s'long as I can remember," Rose said, "His name is Strax. He was found in a city in America called Demon's Run. His head was damaged in an explosion caused by the Headless Monk foundation that was actually a terrorist group trying to develope some weapon. Strax's head was damaged in the explosion and he's never been quite... _Normal_... Since."

"Hmmm," the Doctor smiled, "Parallel universes, love them! Demon's Run, did you find a Silurian there as well?"

"How'd you know?" Rose asked.

"My universe had its own version of Demon's Run," the Doctor explained grimly.

"Yeah," Rose said, "We found Madam Vastra, the silurian, Strax, the Sontaran, and Jenny who's Madam Vastra's wife. She's human. We also found a lady named Melody Pond there. She was the weapon they were trying to develope. 'Parently they kidnapped her when she was a little girl and trained her to be a suicide bomber cos no one else wanted to kill themselves. Don't suppose you know her too?"

"We've met," the Doctor replied shortly.

"Melody, Vastra, and Jenny are leading scientists at Torchwood, now," Rose smiled, "Strax thinks he's some sort of butler. We let him live under that illusion."

"Strax's is just weird," Clara offered, "In our universe he occasionally thinks he is a war general planning battle."

"You've met him then?" Rose asked.

"Yeah," Clara answered, "Madam Vastra, Jenny, and Strax live together in a house in Victorian London. They've saved his life plenty of times," Clara pointed towards the Doctor.

"Clara, I do not need _saving_!" the Doctor exclaimed, "I'm not the _saving_ type of person."

"I've saved you more than once, I'll have you know," Clara argued, "A couple _million_ times, actually."

Rose snorted, "Couple million?"

"Yes," Clara said coolly, "I jumped into his timestream to save his life. I ended up everywhere in his life all at once."

"I know you!" Rose exclaimed, "You were at Barcelona! You were that lady who pushed the Doctor out of the way when the Slitheen tried to shoot him with poison acid, yeah?"

"I don't recall that particular life," Clara said, "But I believe you."

"But you died..." Rose mumbled confused, "You pushed the Doctor away and took the acid blast. You're... Clara, you're dead."

Clara laughed, "I've died thousands and millions of times, Rose. When I jumped into the Doctor's timestream I ended up everywhere at once. You may have seen one version of me die, but there are plenty of others."

"It gets very confusing," the Doctor put in.

"The souffle isn't the souffle," Clara recited, "the souffle is the recipe."

"Would you stop it with the pastry riddles?" the Doctor asked.

"Oi!" Jackie screamed. Rose had almost forgotten she was there, "Ow!" Jackie cried again. Harriet was chewing on her fingers. Jackie ripped her fingers out of the baby's mouth and practically threw the baby into Rose's arms, "I'm tellin' ya!" Jackie was saying, "That baby's part Time-Princess-"

"LORD!" the Doctor screamed, "Time LORD!"

"Oh, it doesn't matter," Jackie spat, "But I swear that baby's got super human strength or somethin'!"

Rose sighed. This was an ongoing argument. Jackie said that having half human babies would lead to some problem, so when Harriet began teething she jumped on the opportunity to blame her son in law for Harriet's 'unnatural' bite strength.

"I keep tellin' you mum," Rose sighed, "Time Lords don't have super human strength."

"You named her Harriet," Jackie argued, "Sounds close enough to Hercules for me."

"Mum!" Rose exclaimed in exasperation.

"Son of the almighty Zeus is a lot like the daughter of the almighty Time-whatsit-called!"

"LORD!" all three people shouted at Jackie.

"Never mind," Jackie grumbled, "Problem is, my grandbaby is infected with alien strength-"

"Mum," Rose cut her off, "Just drop it, please."

The room filled with an awkward silence until Clara said, "I'm hungry. Wanna pop off to some planet for chips?"

"Er..." the Doctor sounded guilty and sad, "The trans-dimensional energy only has enough power for two trips. We used one coming here. There's only trip left. We can't just pop off to another planet."

"You mean," Rose clarified, "You can only come... Once?"

"Yeah."

"But..." Rose looked at a lost for words, "You'll stay this time, yeah? You'll stay with me instead of leaving me with some half-version of you."

"Rose-"

"No! You will!" Rose screamed, "You're not leavin' me again! You'll just have to absorb more of this trans-dimensional energy or whatever. You're coming to visit! You're stayin'...I thought you would stay with me."

"Rose," Clara was surprised on how soft the Doctor's voice was, "I'm already staying with you."

"The half-Donna version, you mean," Rose said grudgingly, "He's great, Doctor... He's got the same memories, looks the same, but he's not _you_."

"You married him," the Doctor pointed out.

"Only cos he reminded me of you."

Jackie and Clara quickly exited the room with quick excuses of making lunch practically tripping over their feet trying to give the two privacy.

"He is _me_."

"No, he's not. He's only got one heart," Rose argued.

"You've only got one."

"Does it matter?" Rose exclaimed, "He's not _you_."

"He is."

Rose collapsed on the couch in frustration, "I think that sometimes... But you aren't the same people."

"No we aren't," the Doctor confirmed.

"What?" Rose asked, "You just told him you were the same man as him! You don't make any sense!"

"Rose," the Doctor sighed, "What I mean is that we don't share a body. He's got his own free will. We made our own paths. We have the same memories, the same feelings, the same thought process, the same personality, the same body...Well at one point that was... I regenerated twice... And minus the extra heart, of course... What I'm trying to say, Rose, is that we might be two different people, but we have the same physical form, and personality, and memories. And one other thing: if that Doctor is anything like me, he loves you, Rose."

Rose stared at the Doctor for a minute, "You mean all that?"

"No... Only a select bit... 75%... the Doctor rambled embarrassed he had made such a sentimental speech.

Rose got up from the couch and tossed her arms around the Doctor, "I love you too," she whispered.

"I don't believe I said that..." the Doctor mumbled.

" _If that Doctor is anything like me, he loves you, Rose_ ," Rose recited back to him.

And, since he had said that, the Doctor was left no choice but to forget that he was not the hugging type and embrace his old friend.

After a moment he whispered in her ear, "Rose Tyler, I don't think this version of me ever finished that sentence."

"Which sentence?" Rose asked pulling away.

"Rose Tyler, I love you," the Doctor whispered wrapping Rose in a hug.


	5. Chapter 5: Clara's Chaos

**Chapter Five**

 **Clara's Chaos**

 **CLARA'S POV**

Meanwhile in the kitchen...

"So, how long you've been traveling with the Doctor?" Jackie asked Clara in the kitchen.

"Oh, about two years now," Clara answered.

"That's how long Rose was with him till they got separated," Jackie said.

"The Doctor and me will never separate," Clara responded automatically.

"That's what Rose said too," Jackie smiled at the memory, "Sweetheart, trust me, I love the Doctor. I've gotta with him being my son-in-law and all... But traveling with him is dangerous."

"I know," Clara said, "I probably know better than anyone."

"I'm just sayin'," Jackie continued, "Everyone of his companions end up dead or scarred for life."

"Not everyone," Clara said, "Rose doesn't seem dead or scarred for life."

"Well he kept her alive, that's for sure," Jackie said, "But she wouldn't have been in danger if he hadn't taken her away from me in the first place."

"I imagine Rose had to give her consent to go with him," Clara said, "the Doctor doesn't kidnap people."

"Well no one bothered tellin' me!" Jackie exclaimed, "She just disappeared!"

"Didn't she come back after a day or two?" Clara asked, "She couldn't disappear for that long, he does have a time machine."

"The Doctor messed up the landing," Jackie explained, "Rose had only been away from me for a few days, but it was a year for me."

"Oh wow," Clara said.

"Yeah," Jackie said, "I put up flyers everywhere, she was on the news and everything. All of London was lookin' for her for a while. Poor Mickey was gettin' all the blame for her disappearance."

"Who's Mickey?" Clara asked.

"Rose's ex," Jackie explained, "I always liked Mickey, the two of 'em had been friends for as long as I can remember. Course, there was the slight misunderstanding when I blamed him for murdering my daughter when she went missing for a year..."

"The Doctor's still not any better at flying the TARDIS," Clara laughed, "He always drops me off in the wrong spot or the wrong time."

"He didn't even pass a driving test!" Jackie exclaimed, "Just stole it! Can you imagine the first time he flew it? It must have been a bumpy mess!"

Clara laughed, "Did he ever tell you the time he accidentally ended up in the middle of a battlefield instead of a spa?"

"What!?" Jackie cried.

"Yup!" Clara said, "He told me it was his seventh form. He was trying to go to this spa on this planet called Midnight, when he ended up halfway across the universe fighting for his life!"

"No way!"

Clara nodded, "Just now he couldn't seem to get the TARDIS to take me home! We kept ending up in Bristol!"

Jackie laughed, "I swear he tries to mess up the landing sometimes!"

Clara chuckled and got cut off by her phone ringing, "Oh, sorry. I gotta take this," Clara apologise, "Hello?"

"Clara?" Danny asked on the other end, "I've knocked on your door like ten times now. Where are you?"

"Er, I told you... A thing happened... And-"

"Clara, is it the Doctor again?"

"No?"

"I thought you were done traveling with him," Danny sighed, "So, where are you. Blowing up some alien spaceship?"

"No!" Clara exclaimed making Jackie jump, "No. I'm not with the Doctor... I'm... I have this friend who I'm visiting... I'm in... Er... Bristol! I'm visiting my friend in Bristol."

"That's quite a drive."

"Er, yeah. There was a thing."

"Isn't there always?" Danny asked, "Who's the friend?"

"Oh, er..." Clara motioned frantically for Jackie to come over to her, "My friend Jackie Tyler. Yes. We've known eachother since I was little."

"Hello," Jackie said into the phone.

"Hi," Danny greeted, "So, how did you get to Bristol? I saw you this morning."

"Oh, did you?" Clara laughed it off, "I left right after you saw me."

"Right," Danny sighed, "Where are you, really, Clara?"

"Er..." Clara looked around frantically for any ideas of an excuse, "No. I'm NOT in Bristol. You're right. I'm, er, in a parent's home to talk to them about the kids. Yes. That's what I'm doing."

"Why didn't you just tell me that?" Danny asked still suspicious.

"Because... Because... It's confidential. Yeah. Mental health stuff. Can't tell you any more than I just did. Looove you!"

"Clara-"

"Bye!" Clara hung up quickly.

"Who was that?" Jackie asked.

"Boyfriend," Clara sighed, "I love him, but he doesn't like me knocking about with the Doctor."

"I could tell," Jackie said.

Clara's phone rang again and she quickly turned her phone off, "Do you reckon the two of them made up yet and it's safe to go out?" Clara asked changing the conversation.

"I'll go peek out and see," Jackie offered. A second later she came back grimacing, "There's crying and hugging," she reported.

"Crying and hugging?" Clara asked astonished, "That's the Doctor's nightmare!"

"Hmmm, think we should go rescue him from my hormonal daughter?" Jackie asked.

"Hormonal?" Clara laughed.

Jackie looked away somber, "Yeah... She's not been her best recently."

Clara stopped laughing immediately when she realized it wasn't a joke, "What happened?" she asked.

"Well, she's been stressed out as it is with Harriet teething and biting everything, and Mickey's grades are dropping in school. The Doctor hasn't been much help, always at Torchwood and stuff. Poor Rose's been on her own for most of the day."

"Well stressed out, maybe," Clara said, "But hormonal?"

"Well, a couple months ago Peat and me were out with them for dinner, and she told us, and it was a shock to the Doctor as well, that she was pregnant.

"It seemed great and good. A little stressful with Harriet being so small, but no one really cared. The Doctor was besides himself with happiness, I'll tell you that. Tony was exited to get a new niece or nephew. Tony's my son, by the way. Mickey was upset about the whole thing, he just got over having a little sister..."

"Oh, so Rose's pregnant!" Clara exclaimed, "that's great!"

"Not anymore," Jackie sighed, "there was a miscarriage... Rose lost the baby, just a couple weeks ago."

"Oh no."

"Yeah," Jackie continued, "The Doctor wasn't much help. He was depressed at first, but then after a few days he just went back to normal life. Rose needed more time to mourn. He, he hasn't been helping her through it enough, always workin'..."

"That's terrible," Clara said.

"Yeah," Jackie agreed, "I've been finding excuses to come over here and make sure she's Ok, like the thing with the pears..."

"I wish my mum came to visit me like you do," Clara smiled, "Rose seems so, _fine_ , though."

"Yeah, she's looks like that when she's around the Doctor... She told me a few days ago that he didn't like reflecting on losses, so she's been pretending around him that she's fine. Like I said, the Doctor hasn't been helping out much, just constantly cracking jokes and such to try and cheer up Rose. It's not working. What she really needs is someone other than her mum to talk to her. I keep tellin' the Doctor that but he won't listen. It's all ' _But Jackie, she just cries when I bring it up_ ,' and ' _Rose is fine_ ,' and ' _but you're the one talking to her about it! She doesn't need me_.'"

"The Doctor really can be clueless sometimes," Clara agreed.

"Tell me about it!" Jackie exclaimed.

"You know what we need to do, though," Clara smiled.

"What?" Jackie asked.

"We've gotta meddle with private matters and get the two of them to talk," Clara explained with a mischievous look.


	6. Chapter 6: Just Older and Different

**A/N: Tuck in everyone! This is going to be a loooong author's note...**

 **It's snowing! (At least where I am anyways on the east coast of the USA). We've already got slightly over a foot and it's supposed to keep snowing for the rest of the day. The weather men are saying 1-3 feet. Schools have already been canceled for Monday and Tuesday.**

 **Since the blizzard was going to hit us, my swim team is canceled on Saturday, Sunday, and Monday, so I went to the pool one last time before we got snowed in yesterday. As I was going into the locker rooms after my swim, I got my big toe stuck under the locker room door... I ripped off the entire layer of skin on the knuckle on my big toe. It's been 24 hours and it's still bleeding**

 **Also, if you're still reading this insanely long author's note, I wrote the last chapter when I was extremely sick with a winter cold. I don't even recall writing it. The day I wrote and posted the chapter is a blur, and I can't remember much. I woke up the next day and my email was full with notices about the chapter. I was like, "What the heck...?" Mom finally told me I spent a lot of time when I was sick writing fan-fic... I hope you liked it even though I don't recall writing that particular chapter! Apparently when I'm sick I like to kill off unborn babies of main characters... Luckily I had the plot of this story planned out for a while so even though I don't remember writing that chapter, I know where I'm going next with this story!**

 **So now that you've read that novel of a Author's Note, enjoy this latest installment...**

 **Chapter Six:**

 **Just Older and Quite a Bit Different**

Rose couldn't keep track of the amount of times the Doctor had said "I love you." Ever since the _real_ Doctor had left them on Bad Wolf Bay, he had a habit of saying it at random moments when he thought Rose had forgotten how much he loved her. He said it so often, it seemed like second nature to tell her those three words when things got awkward and he didn't know what normal humans would do in a situation like this. Rose had heard those three words so often that she had forgotten the meaning behind them.

But now she remembered.

It had been her fear for years that only the half-human Doctor loved her. That it was some human hormone making him love her. But now that the fully Time Lord whispered it in her ear... She was so happy she could jump up and down.

Instead of that she merely hugged him back and cried into the Doctor's shoulders. She heard the door creak open and knew her mum was peeking in on them, but she didn't care.

"I've missed you," the Doctor said.

"Did you find someone else?" Rose asked, "I mean, I know about Martha and Donna, but was there anyone before Clara?"

The Doctor broke the hug and Rose picked up Harriet who was beginning to scale the couch.

"Er, Rory and Amy. They were a married couple who joined me on the TARDIS," he said, "Well Amy wasn't married when she first joined me. There was this complication where I accidentally took her into the TARDIS the day before her wedding... But they did get married!" he said defensively when Rose gave him the stink eye, "Honestly! I didn't know! Amy sort've just came. She didn't tell me what was going on tomorrow! She just told me there was stuff!"

"What is it with you and crashing people's weddings?" Rose asked, "First Donna, then this Amy chick-"

"Oi!" the Doctor said indignantly, "I didn't even crashed her wedding!"

"You kidnaped her the day before she got married!"

"That's not crashing the wedding!" the Doctor defended, "I only crashed the wedding when Amy thunked me back from the void-ish thing I was stuck in."

"Aha! So you did crash the wedding!" Rose exclaimed.

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"You crashed our wedding," Rose informed him.

"How do you crash a wedding if it's your own wedding?" the Doctor asked, "Not that I'm putting it past myself..."

"No," Rose said, "I literally mean _crash_. We did the whole 'shove wedding cake in each other's face' thing and you got overly enthusiastic. Ended up sending the whole twelve layer cake _and_ the table it was on onto the bridesmaids and my mum."

"Are you sure it was an accident or was it just that I had really good aim?" the Doctor asked.

"Mum was pissed," Rose giggled, "You ruined her best party dress..."

"Yup, definitely good aim."

"Shut up," Rose said, "We didn't have any wedding cake so some of your friends had to go run to the shop and pick up some brownies."

"That sounds great!"

"Grocery store brownies are not great!"

"Best brownies in the universe."

"Shut up," Rose playfully punched him in the shoulder, "What's that smell?"

There was a rancid smell that smelled like a combo of rotting meat, burned toast, and bleach.

"Oh no," the Doctor sighed, "Which room did Clara and Jackie go into?"

"The kitchen, I think," Rose said.

"Let's just say that Clara's cooking skills are only slightly better than your mum's," the Doctor said.

"Oh, god," Rose said, "They're going to burn down the house!"

Rose shoved Harriet into the Doctor's arms and ran into the kitchen. Clara was coughing and fiddling with the buttons on the stove and Jackie was running around the kitchen pulling ingredients out at random and throwing them into a bowl.

"What are you two doing?" Rose asked.

"Making a souffle!" Clara yelled over the sound of the smoke alarm, "You had all the ingredients and I couldn't help myself!"

Clara opened the stove to check on the souffle and a pillar of smoke billowed out of it.

"Er, it's supposed to do that!" Clara lied quickly closing the stove, "I think it needs a minute."

"I'll get the fire extinguisher," Rose volunteered going to the pantry but finding the fire extinguisher blocked by the TARDIS, "There's another one down in the basement. I'll grab it..."

"You've got more then one fire extinguisher?" Clara asked.

"The Doctor always sets things on fire," Rose answered running downstairs and grabbing the extinguisher.

:-D

"What happened again?" the Metacrisis Doctor asked looking at the fire trucks outside their house.

"A souffle," Rose grumbled.

"Er, sorry," Clara apologized again.

"No problem," Rose sighed, "The firemen are sayin' the house will survive..."

"You let you mum into the kitchen?" the Metacrisis Doctor asked.

"I was distracted!" Rose defended grabbing Harriet out of Jackie's arms when the baby started to cry.

"Oi!" Jackie cried, "I'm not that bad of a chef!"

"Yes you are," both Doctors said at the same time.

"Shut up," Jackie yelled.

"Mum?" a voice said behind them, all five people jumped and turned around at the new voice.

"Mickey!" Rose and the half-Doctor yelled in unison, "What are you doing here?"

"Er, I always come back home when school is over," Mickey said, "Where were you anyways? I had to walk home by myself."

"Oh!" Rose exclaimed, "I'm so sorry! We're a little distracted." Rose gestured to the smoke billowing out of the windows and the multiple fire trucks.

"Did dad set the house on fire again?" Mickey asked knowingly.

"No I didn't!" the metacrisis Doctor exclaimed, "That was your Grandma!"

"Oi!" Jackie yelled.

"It was my fault," Clara said again for the hundredth time.

"Who are you?" Mickey asked.

"Manners," Rose reminded the six-year-old.

"Er," the Metacrisis Doctor looked at the Doctor and Clara and said, "Mickey, do you remember what your mum and I told you? About the Metacrisis?"

"Course I do," Mickey said.

"Well, that man is, me," the Half-Doctor explained, "And this is his friend, Clara. They came to visit.

"Woa," Mickey said, "So that's _you_? You mean the you that you were made from? Like the full Time Lord you?"

"Er, yeah. Basically," the Metacrisis Doctor said.

"You got older," Mickey said looking at the older Doctor and wrinkling his nose.

"Mickey!" Rose exclaimed exasperatedly, " _Manners!_ "

"Sorry," Mickey apologise.

"Nothing wrong with making observations!" the twelfth Doctor said, "I am older, 2,000 years older, in fact."

"Whoa!" Mickey said, "COOL! Did you, like, regenerate? Dad told me about that!"

"I regenerated twice," the Twelfth Doctor answered.

"AWESOME!" Mickey yelled, "That's sooooo COOL! Do you just change your face whenever you get too old? Can you ever die? Are you going to change your face right now because your getting too old?"

"Mickey!" Both parents yelled, "Manners!"

"I've only had this face for a year!" the Doctor defended, "It's not too old!"

"But it's all grey and-"

"Mickey Jack Tyler!" Rose scolded, "That is rude. Remember your manners!"

"Sorry, sir," Mickey said, "It just doesn't look like a new face, 's all."

"I'm not that old!" the Doctor said, "Clara and I look the same age."

"We _really_ do not," Clara argued, "I keep telling you that."

Jackie's phone buzzed and she looked down, "Oh no," she said, "We were supposed to meet Pete and Tony at that bakery that just opened up."

"No!" the Twelfth Doctor exclaimed, "I hate bakeries."

Everyone looked at him like he had grown two heads.

"Well I do!" he argued, "After Clara's been on the TARDIS I can't eat anything that has been in a stove."

"Hey!" Clara yelled.

"Rude," Rose smiled, "And still not ginger. So not much has changed?"

"Oooh, Rose Tyler," the Older Doctor sighed, "I'm quite a bit different."

"I've got to go," Jackie said, "Are you coming? You can meet Tony."

"We've got to meet somewhere other than the bakery," the Doctor argued.

"No," Jackie said, "they're already waiting there for us-"

"Nope!" the older Doctor said, "Not going then."

"Fine!" Jackie snapped, "Don't come you bloody alien! You aren't even supposed to be here anyway!"

"Mum..." Rose sighed, "Let's just go to that place with the great chips, yeah?"

"But Rose-"

"I'll call Dad and Tony and tell them," Rose volunteered, "It'll be fine, really."

Jackie glared at the Doctor and said, "Alright, but he better not complain when we get there."

"Standing right here," the Doctor muttered.

"Ok!" Rose yelled breaking the argument up, "Let's go!"

 **Review please? It'll make my toe feel better...**


	7. Chapter 7: Clara's Marraige Counceling

**A/N: Still stuck at home with a bad toe and 2 1/2 Feet of snow. Since I've got over 20 followers now (WHOOP WHOOP!) I've decided to post another chapter! Enjoy...**

 **Chapter Seven:**

 **Clara's Marriage Therapy**

The Doctor always insisted on carpooling. Save gas, save the planet, right? Well, it was quite the challenge now that there were two extra people.

" _Doctor_ ," Rose said, "You _can not_ ride in the trunk!"

"There's nothing wrong with the trunk!" the Metacrisis Doctor exclaimed, "Nice and comfy!"

Jackie had a five-seat SUV, and they were already crammed into the backseat with two carseats for Mickey and Harriet. Rose shoved herself into the middle seat between the two, and Clara was sitting in the front next to Jackie.

"You will get yourself killed!" Rose exclaimed, "No, you take the Doctor, well the other Doctor, and Clara in our car and I'll take the passenger seat. It'll be nice and comfy-"

"No! The trunk is perfectly safe!" the Doctor exclaimed, "Remember that time we hitchhiked up Mount Everest in the 45th century after they made the Everest Express Road? This isn't any more dangerous than that!"

"Doctor," Rose reasoned, "If you don't remember, we got picked up by a psychopath who tried to kill us with his banana."

"Yes, but _then_ we hitchhiked with that one woman-"

"The one who turned out to be a Slitheen?" Rose asked rolling her eyes.

"No!" the Metacrisis Doctor exclaimed, "The one who took us to the next rest stop!"

"Oh," Rose mocked, "the one that had three other hitchhikers in her backseat so I had to sit on your lap in the passenger seat?"

"Best seat in the house!" the Doctor argued.

"You are not going in the trunk!" Rose exclaimed again, "You'll give Mickey ideas, be a good influence for once!"

"You know what!" Clara pipped up, "I've gotta agree with Rose."

"Thank you," Rose sighed exasperatedly.

"I'll go with you," Clara volunteered, "Doctor, I mean, my Doctor can take my seat! Then we all fit!"

"Yes!" Rose agreed, "And you can take the smart car that gets great gas milage because it's only two of you!"

"Weeeell..." the Doctor grumbled, "Since I think I'm outnumbered on this, I'll say yes... But ONLY this once!"

"Thank god," Jackie complained from the front seat, "Let's go! Pete and Tony are waiting for us!"

"Alright!" Clara said jumping out of the car and practically pushing the twelfth Doctor into the passenger seat. Getting in a car ride with the Half-Doctor would be a perfect opportunity to enacted her plan.

With the seating arrangements figured out the seven rode.

"So," Clara began as soon as they were on the road.

"Whatever Jackie told you isn't true!" the Doctor exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" Clara asked confused.

"That's all Jackie does, really. Gossip and gossip and gossip some more. But whatever terrible thing she told you I did to her or Rose or-"

"Shut up!" Clara exclaimed, "How do you even know I'm going to ask you about something Jackie may or may not have told me?"

"I know the face people make before they confront me about what Jackie said behind my back," the Doctor said, "It happens every day."

"Well," Clara continued, "She didn't tell me lies behind your back if that helps."

"Oh but she's such the drama queen!" the Doctor vented, "It's always 'the Doctor's the bad guy and my daughter is the victim' speech."

"Well, in this case it sure seems that way!" Clara blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Oh yeah?" the Doctor asked, "What'd she tell you?"

Not trying to beat around the bush Clara told the truth, "That Rose had a miscarriage and you aren't helping her out!"

The Doctor's face went white, whether out of fear or anger, Clara couldn't tell, "Yes, I assumed so," he muttered, "Jackie's been on my back about it."

"Well why don't you just talk to Rose about it?" Clara cursed herself for asking as soon as she saw the Doctor's face. It was his infamous 'oncoming storm' face.

"She cries every time I bring it up!" He exclaimed, "Crying is human for 'I'm upset so let's stop talking about it'! That's earth facts 101!"

"Well maybe you've got human emotions mixed up in your head a bit!" Clara yelled right back at him, "Crying just means someone's sad, or happy, or over exited! Crying can mean a lot of things! But it never means leave me alone! If I ended up having a miscarriage, I would not want the baby's father avoiding the topic like it's the plague!"

The Doctor's face hardened, "Jackie's been helping her out. She doesn't need me."

"Of course she does," Clara said exasperatedly, "She's your _wife_."

The Doctor looked over at Clara at the next stoplight, "Who are you to say this?" he asked, "You have no idea the situation we're going through. You only know what you heard from Jackie, which probably wasn't all too accurate."

"You're right," Clara agreed, "I don't know. But what I do know is that you've been ignoring Rose's feelings, and that would make anyone upset."

The Doctor turned his head back to the road and sighed, "Miss Oswald, I hate to say it, but you have a point."

Clara smiled broadly and said, "I knew we'd get there in the end."

For the next minute there was an awkward silence before Clara said, "You saved it, by the way."

"What?" The Doctor asked, "What did I save?"

"Gallifrey," Clara answered, "You didn't destroy it."

"I remember blowing up Gallifrey," the Doctor argued, "It's gone."

"No," Clara smiled, "You saved it. I think on your timeline it was shortly after the whole 'planets in the sky' tabokle."

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about," the Doctor said.

"The Moment had a conscience you know," Clara smiled, "And it helped you save Gallifrey, with the help of me. Well, me and two other incarnations of yourself... Well, later there were all you incarnations, but-"

"I would remember that," the Doctor said, "I blew up Gallifrey. It's gone."

"No it's not," Clara argued back, "What if you aimed your TARDIS at different points in Gallifrey's outer atmosphere? What would happen then?"

"I would end up flying through the atmosphere and into a line of Dalek ships?" the Doctor guessed.

"No!" Clara exclaimed, "What if you had 13 TARDISes that you aimed at different parts of the Gallifrey's atmosphere, and they all hit at the same time?"

"In theory there would be enough time energy to send Gallifrey into another Dimension, but it's completely impossible!" the Doctor argued.

"That's exactly what you did," Clara explained, "You just don't remember because all the timestreams were out of sink because there were 13 of you!"

"Do you mean it? the Doctor asked, "I saved Gallifrey?"

"Yes!" Clara said.

The Doctor got a big goofy grin on his face and asked, "So I never blew it up?"

"No!"

"Ha ha!" the Doctor exclaimed practically jumping out of his seat (which would not be good since he was driving), "If Gallifrey disappeared the Daleks would hit each other with their own cross fire! It's brilliant! Your brilliant Clara Oswald!"

"I am, aren't I?" Clara smiled.

Meanwhile in Jackie's SUV...

"WAAAAAH!" Harriet cried.

"You bloody alien! You never do get the landing right!"

"It was not that long!"

"IT WAS TWELVE MONTHS!"

"Lalalalalalala!" Mickey yelled out covering his ears to block out the noise.

Rose banged her head against the seat's cushion behind her. It was going to be a long car drive.

 **Review and Rose's car ride will be more bearable.**


	8. Chapter 8: I Didn't Commit Genocide!

**A/N: Ok, so this is the only update you're going to get from me for a while! I'm heading down to FLORIDA! Yes people, I'm going to FLORIDA! FOR TWO WEEKS! *Bounces around like a psycho***

 **While I'm down in Florida, I'm seeing Harry Potter Land at Universal Studios! Like the geek I am, that's what I'm looking forwards to!**

 **On a completely unrelated note, I took a test to tell me if I was a time lord what I would be like. Apparently I'm The Teacher, I have a sonic blanket, and my catchphrase is "If not, that's OK!" If you want to find out your Time Lord self's information go to my profile, the info is there! But read this chapter first...**

 **Fun fact: I wanted to name this chapter, "That Feeling You Get When You Don't Commit Genocide" but it was too long!**

 **Chapter Eight:**

" **I Didn't Commit Genocide!"**

Rose exited the car and breathed a sigh of relief. That had been a long car drive.

"-Then you go and leave her in another dimension! You're lucky you gave us cloneboy!" Jackie screamed at the Doctor.

"She's the one that wanted to stay! She made the choice, Jackie! Not me! And it's better that she is safe in this dimension than in the void with a bunch of Daleks and Cybermen!"

"Standing right here..." Rose mummered to herself.

"Well maybe you shouldn't take her to dangerous places!" Jackie exclaimed.

"I took her to see you! If it hadn't been for Torchwood letting the Cybermen in-"

"Oh yes, blame it on Torchwood-"

"Shut up!" Rose screamed. The Doctor and Jackie looked at her confused, "Seriously, just stop fighting, yeah? It's getting really annoying."

"Er, sorry," the Doctor said.

"'S alright..." Rose said.

"We're here!" the Metacrisis Doctor hopped out of the Smart Car like an overexcited puppy dog, "I only made two wrong turns! Isn't that great!? I bet you think it's great! Great is such a fun word! Almost as fun as Rambutan, which is a fruit! Did you know that Rambutan is a fruit?! I love Rambutan! Rambutan is almost as good as bananas! Bananas are good, Rose! Great source of potassium! I eat two bananas a day, sometimes three! How about you? How many bananas do you eat a day?!"

"Doctor," Rose spoke soothingly, "Did you happen to have coffee at work?"

"Nope! None! Zippo! Nadda!" The Doctor smiled giddily bouncing on the balls of his feet, "I'm just really happy!"

"Did you have anything with caffeine or sugar in it," Rose said slowly.

"Nope!" he exclaimed popping the 'p' and continuing to bounce like an overexcited puppy.

"What'd you do?" Rose turned to Clara and asked wearily.

"Nothing!" Clara defended herself throwing her arms up in mock surrender.

"I SAVED GALLIFREY!" the Doctor blurted out smiling like a maniac, "I saved it in the other dimension! Never blew it up! I DIDN'T COMMIT GENOCIDE!"

A couple who were walking into the restaurant gave the Doctor a particularly long glance before shaking their head and walking away.

"Doctor, your scarin' people," Rose reminded him softly placing a hand on his shoulder to stop him from bouncing around.

The Doctor continued to smile widely and bounce on the balls on his feet, "Do I need to apologise? Who'd I scare?"

"Me for starters..." Rose muttered under her breath.

"What's wrong with him?" Jackie asked Rose not bothering to lower her voice, "Did he drink one of those energy drinks again? Should I call the hospital now?"

"Stop it," Rose said, "He's fine, mum. Let's just go inside now..."

Rose grabbed Harriet and Mickey and led them inside with the posse of people following behind her.

"Yo, yo, yo!" Pete waved them over.

"GRAMPS!" Mickey flung himself onto Pete and Harriet toddled over. Tony smiled at his niece and nephew and gave them a quick hug. Tony was 13 years old and thought it was awesome to be an uncle.

"Hey dad," Rose greeted sliding down next to Pete in the booth.

"Hey Sweet Pea!" Pete said, "How are you?"

Clara could tell that he was not only referring to Rose's mood.

"Fine I s'pose," Rose answered.

"If you want to talk..."

"Dad, 'm fine." Rose assured him.

Pete gave his daughter one last concerned glance before turning to the people he didn't know, " Can I help you?" He addressed the Doctor and Clara.

Everyone exchanged looks as if to ask who would do the explaining. Jackie sat down in the booth and said to Rose, "Sweetheart, you gonna explain this one. I barely understand what happened myself."

Rose immediately turned to her husband and said, "Can you explain this time?"

So with the help of the Doctor (both of them) and input from Clara and Rose they managed to explain how the Doctor got to this dimension. By the end of the story Tony had a wide grin spread across his face and Pete looked a little green.

"Why do you look different?" Pete asked, "Did you do that regenerate-y thing?"

" _You're_ the Doctor?" Tony asked incredulously.

"Yes, and yes," the older Doctor answered.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Pete muttered clutching his stomach and turning a darker shade of green.

"I'm not, this is AWESOME!" Tony exclaimed high-fiving Mickey who was also grinning like an idiot.

" _You're_ the Doctor," Pete said to himself as if he was trying to wrap his mind around it, "You're _actually_ the Doctor..."

Clara pulled up two chairs for herself and the Doctor and they sat down. The metacrisis Doctor squeezed himself next to Rose and awkwardly put his arm around her, hitting Pete in the process. Across from them was Tony with Harriette on his lap and Mickey crammed into his side. Jackie was perched on the edge of the booth's seat and looked like she was about to fall off. Clara and the Doctor had pulled up two chairs and squeezed them in at the end of the table. The end result was 8 people and a baby crammed into a booth made for 6 people at most. Rose glanced around for another option for seating, but all the tables were taken.

"Bit tight, isn't it!" the Twelfth Doctor said trying to make conversation, "You know, one time, I ended up on an escape pod made for two people, but we had to fit ten into it. I couldn't feel my legs for days. This isn't much better than that time though."

Clara shot him a glance that clearly said, _Shut up_.

"Should I go order for us?" Jackie offered gesturing to the counter.

"Yes," Pete said, "Fish 'n' Chips all around sound good to everyone else?"

"Yes!" everyone chorused around the table. Harriette began clapping her hands and yelling, "Yesssss! Yessss!" A few other tables gave them weird looks, Clara seemed to blush slightly. Rose was so used to the Doctor or her kids embarrassing her in public at this point that she didn't even bat an eyelash.

Jackie left the table and Pete tried to pick up the conversation, "How was school, Micks?"

"Awesome!" Mickey exclaimed, "I'm learning how to add numbers with _two_ digits, isn't that great?"

"Amazing," Rose put in and the Metacrisis Doctor nodded next to her.

"Not really," the older Doctor put in. Clara kicked him under the table but the Doctor continued, "Your brain is so large that you shouldn't be spending it on something a trivial as addition. Times tables, division, trigonometry, give me something to work with that is not a dull and boring as adding two numbers together! Humans, I tell you! Put everything in the wrong learning order! First you have to learn your basic physics and calculus before you can move onto addition."

"Doctor," Clara scolded. Rose and the Metacrisis Doctor looked almost as offended as Mickey who was staring at the Doctor with his mouth open. Pete and Tony were practically bent over with suppressed laughter.

"Fish 'n' Chips, anyone?" Jackie asked coming back with three plates. Pete and Tony began laughing hysterically and Mickey looked on at them mortified. The two parents were looking on at the Doctor like he had just killed their newborn puppy. Clara looked over at Jackie and said, "Yeah, you might want to retrace your steps and come back in ten."

 **A/N: Just so you know, rambutan is a fruit. It looks slightly like a red sea urchin. I've had it, it tastes super sweet and slimy! Don't believe me? Google it! Back now? Mmmhmmm. Told you so.**

 **Drop a review on your way out! It'll make me happy over vacation! (Ok, too much bragging?) :D**


	9. Chapter 9: A Fight With the Police

**A/N: Hey peeps! I'm back!**

 **So this story is beginning to draw to a close *sob*, and I would like to thank everyone so far who has reviewed, followed, or faved. If you haven't done so yet, take a moment to do so. :D**

 **I've got a few ideas for my next story, but can't decide which one to do. On my profile I have a poll going on with three options for my next story. The poll includes the title, rating, and description of three stories. I'll write whichever one gets the most votes.**

 **I will start writing my next story as soon as I finish this one. As of right now, enjoy this latest instalment...**

 **Chapter 9:**

 **Picking a Fight With the Police**

"What'd you mean come back in ten?" Jackie demanded, "What's goin' on here? I leave you alone for five minutes..."

"Doctor," Rose said, "Say you're sorry to Mickey."

"Mickey the idiot?" the Doctor asked.

"HEY!" Mickey yelled, "That's not nice!"

"Doctor," Clara pleaded, "Just drop it, he's a kid. It's very impressive that he's adding numbers with two digits."

"I'm just trying to make conversation," the Doctor said simply.

"Do you want fish 'n' chips or not?" Jackie demanded tired of being ignored.

"Yes!" Tony and Pete said reaching for the plates of food.

Jackie squeezed back into the booth and everyone grabbed some chips.

"How was your day?" Pete asked the table at large.

"Clara and Jackie almost burnt down the house!" Rose exclaimed through a mouthful of chips.

"What?" Pete laughed, "If anyone was going to burn down the house I would place my bets on the Doctor."

The table laughed except for the Metacrisis Doctor who gave an indignant "Oi!"

That set off another bout of laughter even from the older Doctor laughed at his younger-self's embarrassment.

"Hey!" the Metacrisis Doctor exclaimed, "You're supposed to be on my side! We are the same people anyways!"

"Every man for himself," The older Doctor said grimly which set off more laughter, "It wasn't a joke," The older Doctor added after the laughing died down.

"Doctor," Clara said, "If people laugh at something you say, normally you just let them think it's a joke."

"But letting them think that would take what I'm saying completely out of context-"

"It really doesn't matter-"

"But what if I was trying to save a planet and they thought everything I said was a joke-"

"But this isn't a planet you're trying to save!" Clara finished.

"Well, who knows!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Erm," an employee interrupted their conversation, "I'm terribly sorry about this, but we have to ask you to leave the restaurant."

"What?" the table chorused.

"You have been a bit too loud and, erm, upsetted some of the other customers," the employee continued. The couple who the Doctor scared while yelling about genocide gave them the stink eye from their table.

"We have every right to stay in this restaurant," Clara said to a chorus of "Yeahs!" from the rest of the table.

"I'm sorry," the employee apologise, "But it's the rules."

"Oh yeah?" the Older Doctor stood up, "You have no right to kick us out."

:-D

Apparently they did have the right to kick them out. Rose, Jackie, Pete, Tony, Mickey, and Harriet sat in the waiting room of the police station waiting for the Doctors and Clara to come out of custody.

"This is one of the nicer police stations I've visited," Rose tried to make conversation, "One time the Doctor and me got arrested on Raxacoricofallapatorius-"

"That's a bit of a mouthful," Pete cut her off, "How do you say it."

"Well it's quite easy," Rose said, "you just divide it into syllables. Rax-ah-cor-i-co-fal-la-pa-tor-ius."

"Raxa-cactus-falla-patimus?" Pete tried.

"No, sweetheart," Jackie interupted, "It's Raka-corral-fallapator-ian."

"Raxa-cacaptus-fallapatorius!" Tony popped up.

"Raxacapatius!" Mickey tried.

Harriet clapped her hands and blew a raspberry.

"I think Harriet got the closest to saying the word than any of us," Rose said giving Harriet a high-five which the baby returned enthusiastically.

"Have you been to Raxa-thingy-ius?" Jackie asked

"I've never been to the planet," Rose said, "But I've met some of the inhabitants."

"What were they like?" Pete asked.

"Well Jackie met some," Rose said, "The Slitheen were from Raxacoricofallapatorius."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Rose said, "We also once came across a Baaraddelskelliumfatrexius-"

"Come again?" Jackie said looking at her daughter with astonishment.

"A Baaraddelskelliumfatrexius," Rose said, "It's this giant squirrel thing-"

"Alright," an officer said coming into the room with the three trailing behind him cutting off Rose's narrative, "You're all good to go. Just next time, don't resist police orders, OK? You got off with a warning this time, but next time we won't be as nice."

"Thank you sir," Rose said grabbing the Doctors and pulling them out of the station. The rest of the posse followed behind her.

"What were you thinking!" Rose exploded at the Doctors.

"Well I was thinking-"

"NOT LITERALLY!" Rose screamed, "What a great example you're setting for Mickey, eh? Standing up to the police like that? You could've ended up in prison had Clara not slapped you two out of it! Then Clara gets in trouble for abusive behaviors-"

"We told them it was fine for Clara to slap us!" The Older Doctor interrupted, "She slaps me at least once a day."

"It doesn't bloody matter!" Rose yelled, "As soon as they threatened to call the police we should've left. We have _children_ with us!"

Both Doctors fell silent.

"Is it my turn then?" Jackie asked, "I've got a few words in mind for them as well."

"Rose," the Metacrisis Doctor said urgently, "Please, do anything to punish us, but DON'T let us feel the wrath of Jackie Tyler!"

"Oi! I heard that!"

Everyone was silent for a moment until Clara's mobile rang, "Oops, sorry!" Clara apologised answering the phone, "Hello?"

"Clara? It's Danny," Danny said on the other end.

"Oh! Hi Danny. Listen right now isn't the best time-"

"We had dinner plans together," Danny continued interrupting Clara over the phone, "I'm at the restaurant now with a reserved table for two and no date. I look like a loser."

"I thought I told you, dinner is a bust," Clara said, "I told you I'm at a meeting-"

"Clara, that was yesterday," Danny said.

"I just called you a few hours ago!" Clara said.

"Well, I don't know how time works in the TARDIS, but that was yesterday for me."

"Yesterday?"

"Mmm hmmm," Danny hummed, "Just be back in time for school tomorrow, K?"

"Erm, gotta call you back! I'll see you at school tomorrow!"

"Ok, should I call a substitute in case you're still traveling-"

"Loooove you!" Clara trilled before hanging up and grabbing the older Doctor to yell at him.

"How long have I been gone?" She demanded the Doctor.

"Erm, a few hours," he said shrugging.

"No," Clara said, "Danny just called a few hours ago before Jackie and I burnt down the kitchen. He just called me again now and claimed that the last time he called me was YESTERDAY!"

"Well time travels differently in different dimension..." the Older Doctor trailed off shrugging, "I didn't think it would be that big of a deal."

"Not a big deal?!" Clara screamed, "Of course it's a big deal! I have a life, Doctor! I've got people who rely on me and students who I teach! I need to get back home, soon!"

"Well which life are you going to choose because you can't keep traveling around with me and still have your perfect suburban life with a boyfriend and a job!"

"Well too bad because I have two lives!" Clara screamed.

"I'm sure they won't miss you for one day!" The Doctor fired back, "Or are you too afraid of upsetting PE?"

"He's not a PE teacher!" Clara shrieked, "Because I'm here I've missed two dates with him! If I keep doing this he'll break up with me!"

"Why would you care if he breaks up with you?!" the Doctor asked, "He's just a soldier!"

"Because I love him!" Clara screamed. Silence fell over the two and Clara realized that the whole posse was quiet and watching them. Even baby Harriet.

"Erm, do you guys mind giving us a minute?" Clara addressed them.

"No problem," Rose said, "It'll probably take a half hour to get Harriet in her car seat anyways."

"Doctor, I'm sorry, but I need to go home," Clara said once the posse had moved out of earshot.

"But..." The Older Doctor muttered, "Once I leave I can't come back."

"You can't stay with Rose forever," Clara replied soothingly, "She's got her family here. She's got a husband here."

"I just thought-"

"You should be happy," Clara interrupted, "Rose married you."

"Yeah," the Doctor muttered, "I just... Don't want to say goodbye, again."

"Goodbyes aren't always a bad thing," Clara said, "You might see her again."

"And risk the walls of the universe collapsing?"

"Maybe not..."

The two stood there in companionable silence for a minute before the Doctor spoke up, "Us coming here was a total waste."

"No it wasn't," Clara said, "Don't you ever say that, Doctor. If you need to know, I might have saved your marriage."

"Oh, did you?" the Doctor asked, "And just how nosey were you to save my marriage in another dimension?"

"You know me too well!" Clara said, "C'mon, let's head home."

 **A/N: The next chapter will be the last. *Sobs uncontrollably***

 **Drop a review on your way out, and don't forget to vote on that poll!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Farewell

**A/N: Last chapter! I'm so happy with the way this story came out! This is my first multi-chapter story that I completed! I'm grateful to everyone who followed, faved, and reviewed! Thanks to RavenclawHermioneG for being a great supportive friend and giving me the idea for our favorite Doctor Who posse to be kicked out of the restaurant last chapter! Check out her profile if you have time!**

 **Also, for my next story, I have a poll going on my profile. There are three selections (all Rose and the Doctor based), which ever one gets the most votes I'll write!**

 **Enjoy this final instalment!**

 **Chapter 10:**

 **The Farewell**

Clara couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Yes, she was annoyed with the Doctor for constantly making fun of Danny and overall being a total melodramatic alien. But she still felt bad for forcing the Doctor away from Rose. Clearly he loved her and had waited a long time for this reunion. However, that did not mean that he could treat her like she was unimportant. The truth was Clara was trying to look out for him. If the Doctor stayed with Rose there would be two of them, and it would break the Doctor's heart when she closed the Metacrisis version over him. Even though she was beyond frustrated with this new regeneration, Clara was still looking out for him.

:D

"Rose, just let me try!" The Metacrisis Doctor said pushing Rose aside.

"Like you'll be any better than me!" Rose exclaimed shoving the Doctor out of the way.

"I've buckled Harriet into her car seat more than you!" The Metacrisis Doctor argued.

"What is goin' on over here?" Jackie asked looking at the bickering couple.

"The Doctor can't get Harriet into her car seat!" Rose exclaimed.

"Because Rose keeps pushing me out of the way!"

"You do realize that you two are trying to buckle the top buckle into the bottom buckle, right?" Jackie asked. She pushed both of them out of the way and finished buckling in Harriet, "See?"

"I knew that."

"Sure Time Lady-"

"LORD!"

Jackie and the Doctor stared daggers at each other for a minute before Clara and the other Doctor came over to the parking lot.

"We're all ready to go," Clara said to Rose watching the Doctor wander around the parking lot.

"Great! Let's head home and-"

"Rose, the Doctor and I are leaving," Clara interrupted.

"What!?" Rose exclaimed, then lowered her voice, "Why?"

"Rose, he loves you and it'll break his heart when you choose the other version of him. Plus I need to get back to my job." Clara said softly to not attract attention from the rest of the group.

"I was just hoping you would stay longer," Rose mumbled.

"You've got a family, Rose..." Clara trailed off.

"So?"

"Where would he fit in?" Clara asked, "because the long he stays the harder it will be for him to leave."

Rose looked deflated, "I s'pose you're right," she said, "but... What if there was a way for you to go home but the Doctor to stay here?"

"I thought we covered this, It would break his heart." Clara explained.

"Naw, Clara," Rose said, "I think it would break _your_ heart. I've seen the way you look at him. You don't want him to stay here with me for your own selfish reasons."

"How could you say that!" Clara exclaimed, "I want what's best for him no matter what! He's my friend!"

"Ok," Rose said, "Emergency Protocol One. It'll take you home and leave the Doctor here. That'd probably be what he wants! To stay here with me not hurting everyone else around him."

That sentence was like a slap in the face for Clara, "How dare you say that!" She yelled, "The Doctor would never ever send me away-" but she didn't finish that sentence because she remembered Christmas on Trenzalore when the Doctor sent her away twice. She wanted to cry right in that moment because she knew that if the Doctor was given the option, he would send her away to be with Rose again. That's what made her turn her heels and run away to the back of the police building.

"Home again, home again, jiggity jig!" The Metacrisis Doctor sang skipping around the parking lot with Mickey before lifting him into the car and buckling him into his (less complicated) car seat.

The Metacrisis Doctor said, "Rose! Since Clara and I got taken to the Police station in custody, the smart car is still at the restaurant! That means I HAVE to drive in the trunk!"

"Five people can fit in my car," Pete said. The Doctor looked like all his dreams had been crushed.

"That's right. No one has to ride in the trunk _when there are police officers watching our ever move and will probably arrest us AGAIN_ ," Rose said putting emphasis on the last part of her sentence.

"Ooh! Can I ride in the trunk?" Tony asked Pete.

Everyone began chatting. As they were blabbering on about seating arrangements, the Doctor saw Clara run around to the back of the police station, curious, he followed her around to the back of the police station and found Clara crying, "Clara," he asked, "What's wrong?"

Clara sniffled a little bit before pulling herself together enough to say, "If you want to stay with Rose, I understand," she said brushing off a tear that had slipped down her cheek.

"I, what?" the Doctor asked baffled.

"If... If you want to send me home and stay here, I completely understand," she said, "You've waited a long time to see her again and... And I should be respectful of your wishes and..."

"Where'd this come from?" The Doctor asked.

"I'll have Danny and you'll have Rose," Clara continued not answering his question, "And we'll both live happily ever after in separate universes-"

"Why would you ever think that I would want to stay with Rose?" The Doctor said.

"Oh I don't know! Maybe 'once I leave I can never come back'! Or how about 'I don't want to say goodbye again'!" Clara exclaimed, "Listen, it's your life and I shouldn't control you so you can stay if you-"

"Clara, I was planning on leaving during the night so I didn't have to say goodbye," the Doctor said, "I... I didn't know if I could handle saying it again. I love Rose, yes. And it was great to see her again. But... I've moved on. I hate to say it, but I've got other companions now."

Clara blushed at the Doctor's stare, "As much as I want to be with Rose, I'm not going to leave you. That'd be very, very rude. Do you think that little of me?"

"You've sent me away before," Clara argued. The Doctor looked at her and on an impulse leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Clara was shocked to say the least. When the Doctor pulled back he said softly, "I will never, ever leave you again, my impossible girl."

For the first time Clara had no idea what to say, "Umm..." She stuttered a bit biting her lip, "Erm, uh, where'd that come from?"

"Where'd what come from?"

Clara looked at the Doctor completely baffled, "The _kiss_."

"Oh!" The Doctor exclaimed, "I felt like it."

"I do have a boyfriend you know," Clara said.

"Does that mean we can't repeat it?"

"By it do you mean the kiss?" Clara asked.

The Doctor hooded violently searching her face for acceptance.

"We'll see," Clara said with a slight smile.

The Doctor gently took Clara's hand and pulled her back around to the front of the police station.

"But I wanna ride in the trunk!" The Doctor was yelling.

"You're not riding riding in the trunk!" Rose argued back, she glanced around looking for a distraction and saw the other Doctor heading her way, "Doctor!" She yelled waving him over, "Tell yourself that you cannot ride in the trunk."

"You can't ride in the trunk," the older Doctor said without hesitation.

"Oi! You're supposed to be on my side!" The Metacrisis Doctor exclaimed looking hurt.

"Are we ready to leave yet?" Jackie asked looking around at the big group. She, Pete, and Tony had already piled into their car and were waiting for two others to join them.

Clara and the Older Doctor squeezed into the remaining seats and Rose finally got her husband to give up his crusade to drive in the trunk. With everyone finally organized they drove off.

:D

"So, Pete and me are headin' home," Jackie said, "We'll leave you at the smart car... One of you knows how to drive, yeah?" Jackie asked.

"I'm two thousand years old, I know how to-"

"I'll drive," Clara offered, "He can navigate. Probably safer that way."

"Oi!"

:D

When the Doctor and Clara arrived back at Rose's house ("So you managed not to crash the car?") Clara disappeared to play with the kids. She was sick of explaining things that the Doctor was responsible for. He would have to tell Rose why they were leaving.

"Rose, can I talk to you a minute," the Doctor said when the Metacrisis version of him had gone to the bathroom.

"Sure, what's up?" Rose asked.

"Clara and I are going to leave," the Doctor said quietly, "I've gotta take her back home."

"You could send her home using Emergency Protocol One," Rose argued, "you could stay here. With me."

"I can't leave Clara," he said softly.

"Are you two..." Rose trailed off searching his face for an answer.

"It's a bit complicated," the Doctor said, "But I think, maybe..."

Rose nodded, "I'm just... I just... I don't want to say goodbye... Again."

The Doctor nodded, he knew how she felt. He never wanted to say goodbye, and he had to do it far too many times for his liking, "Every time I say good bye, it feels like something is dying on the inside," the Doctor admitted.

"Then don't," Rose said, "Just... It's not goodbye, yeah? I'm married to you anyway..."

"This will probably be the last time I see you," the Doctor said, "It's goodbye for me..."

Both trailed off and looked at each other. The Doctor leaned in and kissed Rose's cheek softly, "Goodbye, Bad Wolf," he said.

Rose smiled up at him, "Goodbye, Doctor," a tear slipped down her face, "I love you," she whispered.

"Quite right to," the Doctor said, "And I love you too, Rose Tyler."

Rose gave him a watery smile, it was better than the last time he said goodbye to her, "Go," she said, "Before I change my mind and lock you up in the basement."

The Doctor smiled and went to find Clara. She was in the other room playing video games with Mickey.

"Nice shot!" Mickey exclaimed as Clara blew up the virtual space ship.

"Ah! Watch out!" Clara yelled.

GAME OVER

"Aw, rats!" Mickey said tossing the controller down, "that was a new best!"

Clara glanced up and saw the Doctor standing in the doorway. He beckoned for her to follow him, "be right back, Micks," she said hopping up and following the Doctor.

He didn't even say a word, just lead Clara to the TARDIS.

He pulled open the doors and stepped in.

"Did you say goodbye?" Clara asked.

The Doctor nodded and walked up to the console.

Everything was back to normal

The Doctor and The Impossible Girl in the TARDIS.

:D

The sound of wheezing groaning TARDIS noises filled the air of the Tyler's home. A tear slipped down Rose's cheek and Mickey ran to his mum to ask what had made that noise. The Metacrisis came out of the bathroom to ask where the TARDIS went.

"Oh, you know yourself," Rose said softly, "The Doctor always runs. It's not always a bad thing, though."

"Bedtime, Mickey!" The Doctor rested a hand on Rose's stomach and said softly so only Rose could hear, "I think we've needed to talk for a month or so now."

Rose smiled. It hurt for the Doctor to leave her again, but at least he would finally talk to her.

Clara had saved her marriage.

 **A/N: Just a quick author's note, I never meant for this story to be Whouffaldi, but it seemed to happen! Thanks again to all my favorite-ers, followers, and reviewers! You've made me so happy! Make sure to check out that poll on my profile and put in your vote! Thank you all! -C00LKID1006**


End file.
